Cupid Wears A Pink Ribbon
by Angii Himemiya
Summary: It's valentine's day again and love is in the air at PS 118. But when an attempt to send Arnold an anonymous valentine goes array, Helga gets some much needed help from the person she least expected.
1. Love stirs a bold heart

***Just in case you're either a lawyer or just like reading legal stuff, I don't own "Hey Arnold!" or any of the characters in it! (Though one of these days I may steal Helga and 'convince' her to spill her beans to a certain football head \\\'_'///!!) Just to warn everyone, I just finished writing this thing during my 1 ½ hour break between my college classes. (Yes, I'm that old and I'm obsessed with HA! Pity me!!!) But with that outta the way enjoy the fic!***  
  
Cupid Wears a Pink Ribbon  
  
As the winter sun began to rise on the horizon, a certain blonde haired ten year old began to stir from her slumber. She straightened her self up into a sitting position and promptly yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her half closed eyelids. Tossing off her blankets the girl rose from her bed and took a look at her calendar while trying to pull on her housecoat. Suddenly the blonde's eyes burst wide open with the realization of what a special day she had awoken to-Friday the Fourteenth of February.  
  
"Omigod! It's Valentine's day!"  
  
The girl glanced at her clock. Horrified she found that is was nearly 8am and that unless she made haste that she was going to be late for school.  
  
"Crimney! Miriam and Bob still haven't replaced my alarm clock yet and neither of them bothered to remember to wake me up before they left!" she said as she dashed towards the bathroom with her school clothes in hand.  
  
Without a moment to spare, the young girl hopped into the shower and hurried to finish washing. Once she had rinsed the shampoo from her hair, she jumped out of the shower, dried off, and hastily put on her dress. The blonde then did what little grooming see could afford before grabbing her things and busting out the door bound for PS 118.  
  
Luckily for her, the sidewalks were relatively clear of snow that morning so she could run to school without having to dodge snow banks. Huffing and puffing, she made her way to the middle school as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she reached the front pair of double doors she barged through them still running and made her way to her classroom. Mr. Simmons was just beginning to take roll when she collapsed into her seat towards the rear of the class. No sooner than she had face faulted into her desk then she heard the teacher call out her name.  
  
"Helga?" Mr. Simmons called, looking at his student with a raised brow.  
  
"Present."  
  
"Ummm.. Helga? Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice from the side of her desk.  
  
"Never better Phebes…" Helga sarcastically groaned back, still exhausted from her two-block sprint.  
  
"So what happened? Didn't anyone wake you up?   
  
"D'oi! Like as if those two would bother to wake me up if they're lives depended on it!"  
  
"So they just left you to fend for yourself again?"  
  
"Yep…I mean why bother waking me up all special today? "  
  
But in fact, today was a very extraordinary day! Today was one day when love filled the air and romance took hold throughout the world. It was on this very same day that Helga spent planning and rehearsing for almost the entire year! This was to be a momentous occasion for her, and the one day she could final bring herself to let her beloved Arnold know her deepest secret-That she loved him.  
  
Seeing that her best friend's attention was slipping back onto a certain football headed boy, Phoebe leaned over to Helga and whispered.  
  
"Pssst! Helga! "  
  
"Huh?" Helga said as she shook her head. "Whadda ya want Phebes?"  
  
" I was perchance wondering if we were still proceeding with that plan you had in mind?"  
  
"Of course we are, my dear Phoebe …of course!"   
  
Helga mentally chuckled as she withdrew a sealed white envelope from her hidden cache' in the back of her history book. Feeling a certain degree of satisfaction, she relayed a small smirk to her friend and winked. Most certainly today would be a day neither of them…or Arnold for that matter…would want to forget!  
  
*** Since I wrote this when I was bored outta my skull, it would help to hear if anyone wants to see another chp to this. So if ya wanna leave me a review, I solemnly swear that I'll keep on writing ok? OK!!! See ya later my muchomegawacky fanfic readers!***  
  



	2. Love? A wayward confession

***First and foremost I'd like to send out a much appreciated "Thank you!" to all the people who left me those kind reviews ^^!! As promised here is the continuation of the story, but to placate the logical part of my brain I'd like to just quickly comment on a minor note or two. In this chapter (and the subsequent chapters) I'm going to portraying Lila to the best interpretation of her that I've been able to assemble from watching the show. I mention this, since I seen a fic or two that painted her as an evil, scheming, manipulative little wench. (Which is fine by me…'cause Helga and Arnold are cuter couple ^^!! Besides, I think it's interesting to see 'Little Miss Congeniality' go bad.) Personally, I haven't seen anything on the show that supports this just yet, so I going with a 'kinder and gentler' approach, in regards to her character. However, rest assured that I am a TOTAL 100% Helga x Arnold supporter! But before I go, I'd like to remind those nice men with the business suits and briefcases that "Hey Arnold!" doesn't't belong to me...yet. Anyhou, I now proudly present the next installment of my first published HA! fanfic! ENJOY!!!***  
  
Cupid Wears A Pink Ribbon ~Chp 2  
  
Turning his head away from his studies for a moment, Gerald caught sight of Helga grimacing at his best friend sitting besides him. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of trouble she was up too. While it was true that the relative volume of her pranks had deescalated over the past month, thoughts that she was lying low and waiting to unleash something big loomed in his head. Feeling a deep amount of concern over the possibility of such event, Gerald called out to Arnold.  
  
"Yo Arnold!"   
  
"What is it Gerald?"   
  
"Did you take a look at who's staring at you?"  
  
"Who?" Called Arnold at he turned and glanced at Lila who was busy fiddling with some papers at her desk.  
  
"Not her man! I mean HER," Gerald stressed the last word as his directed his friends wayward attentions on the far end of the classroom.  
  
Arnold eyes then feel upon what most would consider his least favorite classmate and then he cried out the name with a tinge of panic in his young voice.  
  
"Helga?!"   
  
"Ya man…and I guessing that she's gotta be up to something with a face like that!"  
  
"That may be true, but not even Helga Pataki can ruin today for me!"  
  
Gerald was a bit taken a back at Arnold's words. Although when he considered the odd events that were going on with a certain 'secret admirer', he didn't feel he could blame him.   
  
After all he thought, "A guy could get a pretty swelled head from all that jazz."  
  
Starting precisely one week before that very day, Arnold began to revive strange gifts at his boarding house. The amorous stranger started simply with her surprises. On last Friday she left him an elaborate poem in his mailbox. Saturday he awoke to find his grandparents ogling over a fancy hang painted silk tie that had been left for Arnold. The next day, he came home from Gerald's to find that his admirer had left him a bottle of very pricey French cologne. Monday there were the gourmet chocolates and on Tuesday the mystery girl had left him an arrangement of a dozen roses on his doorstep. Then on Wednesday he received a rather flattering portrait of himself, which was followed by the signing telegram on Thursday. But to top it all off, the mystery woman left the object of her grandiose affections, a pair of pure white doves, each with a ribbon tied gently around their neck with, perched on his fire escape.  
  
"Wow Arnold! That's some pretty amazing stuff that's been happening to you this week! Did you figure out who sent all that stuff Arnold?"  
  
"No, but however it was from attached a note with the doves that told me that she preparing to meet me. It also said that she was going to send me another note later that day as to when and where."  
  
"Did you get it yet?"  
  
Arnold shook his head with a degree of dismay.  
  
" Not a word yet."  
  
"Well, I hope your 'secret admirer' gets in touch with you soon boy or else you're gonna be out a date for tonite."   
  
"Me too." Sighed Arnold. "Me too."  
  
Noon quickly rolled around and the kids all left for lunch. Helga and Phoebe arrive to the cafeteria first and made their way through the lunch line so they could grab a table before all of the others snatched up the remaining seats. Situating themselves at the back of the Cafeteria, they set down their trays and began to discuss what was going on while eating their lunches.  
  
"How is the plan coming along Helga?" Asked Phoebe as she double-checked to see if anyone was paying attention.  
  
"Without any hitches thus far! Although, I heard that a certain 'someone' was talking about their secret admirer and that he looked quite intrigued about it."   
  
"I'm glad to hear things are proceeding well for you. But have you instated the final phase of the plan?   
  
"Nope! This got it right here. Once everyone's running around class passing around their own valentines, I'll toss the mine in while everyone's distracted. Then later on tonite, I'll drop by the restaurant and I'll finally tell him...well...ya know"   
  
Helga giggled while blushing almost unabashedly in front of Phoebe. She had invested so much of her time and energy into planning the perfect evening with her darling Arnold and apparently the suspense leading up to the culminating event has taking quite a toll on her. All throughout the earlier half of the day, Helga carried on with a devilish grin and transfixed her gaze on either her locket or Arnold himself! But contrary to what Gerald had forecasted, she had not done one single spiteful thing to either of them. Phoebe on the other hand, was still a bit surprised with the fact with Helga's determination to at last he true to her feelings. It seemed not too long ago that Helga could barely mention the slightest hint of her pining. But over the past months, the petite Asian was witness to a slow transformation that resulted in Helga actually being able to discuss her obsession with Phoebe without having to disguise it-at least not in the presence of Dr. Bliss or Phoebe. Also, Helga had been able to tone down her aggressiveness with Arnold to the point now where she primarily just stuck to calling him 'Football Head' or 'Arnoldo' and played only the inconsequential prank on a rare occasion.   
  
"Well Helga, I'm glad you're finally ready to unburden yourself from that dreadful secret of yours. I wish you luck with your endeavor this evening."  
  
"Ditto to you to Phebes"  
  
The two girls turned to one another and smiled as they left to go back to their classroom. Together they both left the cafeteria eager for the school day to end. On the way back to Mr. Simmon's room however, Phoebe went off to grab a book she'd forgotten to grab from the library that she had checked out earlier that day. Meanwhile Helga continued on her way only to turn the last corner to class and collide with another one of her classmates. Her head still spinning, she looked up from the floor to find an outstretched hand waiting to help her back to her feet"  
  
"I'm oh-so-sorry Helga! Are you all right?" Lila chirped, still holding out her hand.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Just fine Miss Sunshine!   
  
Helga ignored Lila's hand and picked her self up from the ground. She made no further word as she gathered up her scattered items and headed for the classroom door. Lila simply shrugged her shoulder and also picked her things before going to class herself. Shortly after everyone was back in class, Mr. Simmons allowed the class to pass out their valentines to each other. So, all the kids grabbed their envelopes and started passing them out along with some refreshments they had brought in. As Lila made her rounds she stopped at Arnold's desk to deliver her valentine. Once she dropped hers into his card box, she looked for her valentine for Eugene when she pulled another envelope out addressed to Arnold. Not quite sure of why she had made up two envelopes for Arnold she stood dumbfounded. Having finished delivering all his valentines Arnold walked back to his desk to find Lila still standing there with a puzzled face.  
  
"Hi Lila! What's up?"  
  
"Oh here Arnold, I believe this is for you."  
  
"Thanks Lila!"  
  
"You're oh-so welcome Arnold."  
  
Lila grimaced at the corn flowered boy before returning back to her desk to read her valentines. It seemed to her that a duplicate card was hardly worth worrying about. However, Helga was starting to panic. Her special valentine for Arnold was missing! Tearing apart her desk, she succeeded in finding only a few scraps of paper...but no valentine!  
  
"Phebes! Phebes!"   
  
"What's wrong Helga?"  
  
"It's missing!"  
  
"What's missing?"  
  
"You know..." Helga looked for any evidence of eavesdropping before continuing. "My letter to you-know-who!"  
  
Reacting with lightning speed Phoebe shot up her hand and asked their teacher if they could be excuse to go the girl's bathroom. As soon as Mr. Simmons granted his approval they bolted out into the hallway to try and find the missing letter. Once they departed Arnold began to read the letter Lila had just handed him. After reading a few lines Arnold, felt his knees go weak and his palms start to sweat. He could scarcely believe what he was reading. Gerald was just beginning to open a valentine from Phoebe when he saw the color drain from Arnold's face.  
  
"Arnold you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Gerald." Arnold said with his voice betraying him.  
  
"So what's got you all spooked man?  
  
"I just found out who my admirer is!!"  
  
"Who is it Arnold?" Gerald said with a hint of excitement infusing his words.  
  
"My secret admirer is...is... LILA!"   
  
***So.... what does everyone think of this part of the fic? Please let me know how I'm doing so far! But before I go I'll give you all my word once more that if you review my fic I will write more! Oh, and if anyone has any questions, wants to talk about the show, or just say "Hi!", please feel free to drop me a line via email or AIM. See next time my Muchomega wacky fanfic readers!***  



	3. Love lies bleeding

***Hello again! Once again a big Doumo Arigatou out to all those who were kind enough to leave me a review! It may sound strange but commentaries are the stuff that helps stoke my creative fires when I'm feeling stumped. So thanks again for the support ^^!! But to sweeten the deal, those of you who leave a signed review will get advanced notice via an email when the last one or two chps are completed. (I 'd rather offer ya a big sum of money or a new car, but I'm kinda on a budget at the moment. Damn College tuition! u_uV) Anyhou, for redundancy's sake I don't own 'Hey Arnold'…blah,blah, blah, yadda, yadda!!***  
  
Cupid Wears A Pink Ribbon ~Chp 3  
  
"Lila?!" Balked Gerald.  
  
Arnold swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. He handed his friend the note and Gerald hastily read through it. Laced throughout the tender letter, were vignettes of sheer poetry in which the supposed secret admirer professed her fondness for Arnold. But what shocked Gerald the most was that the mystery girl proclaimed that all the gifts were from her and that she wanted to spend a romantic dinner at Chez Paris with Arnold. Raising a brow, the tall haired boy handed the letter back to his friend.  
  
"This is weird Arnold"  
  
"Weird? How's that Gerald?"  
  
"I mean Lila always saying how she just 'likes you'...but now she's saying 'that she likes you-likes you'!"  
  
"Maybe she finally realized how she really felt about me."  
  
"I'm not so sure Arnold."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno exactly, but it just doesn't seem right! It's just so…sudden."  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to walk home with her today, so when I see her I'll ask her about it then."  
  
Pensively, Arnold then tucked the note away into the back of his science textbook. He couldn't help but hope that the object of his affections for the past year was the author of the letter. Maybe Gerald was right and Lila wasn't responsible for all the gifts and the Valentine…but what if he wasn't?  
  
Back in the hallways near Mr. Simmons class, Helga and Phoebe combed the area for any trace of the missing valentine. They searched vehemently for it but it was not to be found. Once Phoebe had caught sight of her wristwatch, she reluctantly pointed out to her friend that they had been gone for too long of time and if they nodded to get back to class soon. Helga insisted on continuing their search but Phoebe pleaded with her to give up and return to class so they wouldn't miss the final bell. Crestfallen, Helga consented and they both walked back to class. Slumping back into her chair Helga mentally bemoaned her misfortune. However Phoebe remained calmly focused on doing her best to solve the mystery of the purloined note.  
  
"I don't understand Helga. What could've happened to the letter between lunch and now?"  
  
"I don't know either Phebes! All I remember was that I put it in the back of my notebook at the end of lunch and when I went to go place it in you know who's box, it was gone!"  
  
"That's the last time I saw it as well. But its baffling Helga….you're too careful to misplace the letter between here and there!"  
  
Recalling the previous events of the day Helga racked her mind trying to figure out just how the letter had gotten out of her possession. Then the realization of what had happened hit her. The blaring truth slammed into her brain with the force of a monster freight truck running at 300mph and left her shaken to the core.  
  
"No…No that's not possible" Her voice became barely audible.  
  
"Helga? What is it?"  
  
"Lila has my letter!!"  
  
"But who could she have you're letter Helga?"  
  
"Right before I got to class Lila and I bumped into each other! I must have dropped it and then she picked it up! What am I gonna do? If she's read that letter it's the end of everything!!"   
  
"Try to calm down Helga! We're just going to have to see if she has it and ask for it back. I'm sure she didn't read it! Lila's not one to be rude and read other people's letters."  
  
Internally, Helga emotions raged. Although she figured that Phoebe was more than likely correct in assuming that Lila hadn't read her valentine to Arnold, she still didn't like the fact that it was in the hands of her would be rival. It nauseated her to no end to see her beloved football head fawning over her and even more so to think that Lila had her prized valentine. Once the final bell rang, they parted ways again in search of Lila. Wandering the spot where Lila and Arnold usually met at before they walked home, the pig-tailed blonde caught sight of one of the Lila and dove behind some shrubs nearby. Lila stood waiting for Arnold until he ran up to her with the widest grin imaginable.  
  
"You look ever so happy today Arnold! May I ask what has you in such high sprits?"  
  
"Oh just got a valentine from my secret admirer."  
  
" A secret admirer? That's oh-so wonderful Arnold! But do you have any idea about the identity of you admirer?"  
  
"Ummm...yeah. But Lila there's really no need to be coy.  
  
"Coy? What would I be oh-so coy about Arnold?"  
  
" Listen Lila, I saw you put this valentine explaining all the presents you gotten me as token about how you really feel about me. You don't need to be pretend anymore."  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Helga from behind the hedges.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's ok you don't have to say anything. We can talk about it later at Chez Paris" Said Arnold, as he cut her sentence short.  
  
Helga used all her strength to try and hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Every part of her being writhed with such extreme pain that begged for catharsis. Every successive word that fell from her darling's lips replayed itself in her tortured mind, each syllable striking an even more tormenting agony that the last. To her, suddenly dropping dead at that very moment would have seemed a welcome godsend. Clenching her head, Helga desperately wish that what she had just overheard wasn't so. All too soon Helga found her inner turmoil threatening to spill over. So she burst from her hiding spot, eager to escape before she totally succumbed to it.   
  
"Outta my Arnoldo!" She hissed as she shoved him aside.  
  
"Helga?"   
  
Hearing Arnold call her voice, Helga picked up speed as the tears began to stain her face. She wasn't about to let either of them she her like this. Upon spotting Phoebe, she started to sprint and ran past her friend without so much as saying a word. Phoebe went after her, unsure but obliviously concerned about her best friend's welfare. Uncertain of what to make of the bully's sudden appearance then disappearance, Arnold stood puzzled.   
  
"I wonder what's with Helga?"  
  
" I'm oh-so afraid that I don't know why Helga is upset. But I see that letter please?' Inquired Lila.  
  
"Sure Lila."  
  
Examining the valentine, Lila stuidiously put all the pieces together. Lila all of a sudden recalled when Helga came to ask her to give up playing the lead in 'Romeo and Juliet'. Lila was reluctant despite Helga's pleas to relinquish the role of Juliet, until Helga came forth and admitted being smitten with Arnold. Since then she been keeping Helga's secret, but perhaps now it was time for the truth to finally be told and by none other by Helga herself!  
  
"I'm oh-so sorry Arnold but this isn't the valentine I sent you."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No it isn't. Take a look into your box and I'm oh-so certain that mine is still there."  
  
So he opened the box up and just as Lila had predicted, there was her valentine.  
  
"So if it wasn't you…who was it?"   
  
"It's from a friend of mine..." She fibbed with an award smile. "She…asked me to try and give it to you…because she is oh-so shy!"  
  
Arnold shoulders sank and his eyes lost that previous spark he had possessed just moments before. Downcast, he turned his gaze away, giving a quiet sigh of discontent. Lila, hated to see him so depressed and so she laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Arnold, just because I don't 'like you-like you' doesn't mean you should be oh-so sad. I mean there is someone out there that thinks the world of you! You should go find her tonight and listen to what she has to say."  
  
"I know…but it still hurts a bit."  
  
" It'll be alright Arnold. After all, we're still the oh-so best of friends, right?"  
  
"True."   
  
"Listen Arnold I must go find my friend and tell that you are coming to meet her at Chez Paris. I'll call you later ok?"  
  
"Ok! Talk to ya later Lila!"  
  
So Lila went off in search of Helga. In the short time that she had known Helga, Lila had on been witness to some of the rare instances where she showed her more kindly side. Lila realized that there was more to Helga Pataki than the bully routine she clung to and was admant on helping her to resolve her delima. However, Arnold, let out another sigh as he leaned against a nearby tree. He was so sure that it was Lila! But now he was back to where he started in regards to the identity of his secret admirer. Still bracing himself against the tree he pondered his predicament until a Gerald's voice broke his train of thought.  
  
"So how'd it go man?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. Lila isn't my secret admirer after all, but she said that she knew who it was that wrote me this letter."  
  
Gerald silently considered Arnold revelations while rested his hand on his chin. "Arnold, I've been thinking about this whole thing since the last time we talked…"  
  
"Did you figure out who she is yet?"  
  
"Maybe." The tall haired boy would've simply told Arnold his theory but wanted Arnold to figure it out himself.   
  
"But didn't you're note say that you're supposed to might this girl at Chez Paris?" He hinted.  
  
"Chez Paris…" Mused Arnold.  
  
Suddenly Gerald's last sentence really hit him. Arnold's mind flashed back to last Valentines Day when he let a girl that claimed she liked him-liked him escape without so much as her name! Then it dawned on him…could it be Cecile?   
  
***Since I gotta go to class soon, I'll make this quick…PLEASE R&R!! Thank you and enjoy your day ^__^!! *** 


	4. Love that was lost found once more

***WA~HOO! I finally got back to writting this fic! Hurray for me! *pats self on back* But enough of my shameless self promoting! Read on my muchomegawacky fanfics readers! *runs off only to return within seconds* OY! Nearly forgot to remind everyone that I don't have the rights to Hey Arnold! or any of the characters therein! Now onto the story ^__^!!***  
  
Cupid Wears A Pink Ribbon ~Chp 4  
  
Smacking his right palm to his face, Arnold exclaimed," How could I forget about Cecile!"  
  
"I dunno about that Arnold, I sure have a hard time forgetting about a babe like that!"  
  
Without his awareness a smirk began to curl its way onto Arnold's face. Cecile was most certainly beautiful and he felt foolish for forgetting about her. How could her forget that gorgeous smile, flaxen hair, warm eyes or even that enchanting voice of the one girl that genuinely adored him? Arnold shook his head and mentally reproached himself for letting the memory of this lovely angel fade from his mind. He found it enormously difficult for him to face the fact that while he had squandered his attentions on Lila, there was another girl out there waiting...A girl that actually 'liked him-liked him!'  
  
" You all right Arnold? You kinda went off into space there for a minute."  
  
"...To think all this time I've been trying to win Lila over and I overlook someone like Cecile. I feel like such a idiot, Gerald." Groaned Arnold.  
  
"It's all right, after we thought that we'd never see her again. I just hope she shows up at the restaurant tonight!"  
  
"Me too...and I hope she'll finally tell me who she really is!"  
  
"I sure hope so too Arnold! I mean, I hate to see you go home again with another shoe that's too big for you to wear instead of her phone number, Prince Charming!" Gerald remarked with a sly smirk.  
  
Arnold burst out laughing along with his best friend. Once the laughter had subsided, they went their separate ways, each of the young men leaving for home to get ready for their Valentine dates that night. Meanwhile, Lila was still out searching for Helga. Unable to find a trace of where Helga might have gone, Lila headed for home. As soon she entered the house, Lila tried calling Helga's house, but received no answer. So she hung up the phone and sat down at the dining room table with an exasperated expression her freckled face. While contemplating her what to do next, she heard a sudden knock at the front door.  
  
"Coming!" Cried Lila as she ran to open the door.  
  
Undoing the lock, Lila opened the front door to find Phoebe standing shyly on her front porch. Welcoming the unexpected guest into her home, Lila ushered her into the living room.  
  
"Thank you for having me on without advanced notice"  
  
"Oh it's no problem at all. But I'm oh-so sure I know why you're here."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Lila nodded politely. "It would seem that poor Helga overheard Arnold accusing me of writing her valentine and ran off."  
  
"Oh Dear! That's why Helga must of ran off so upset! But does Arnold know who really wrote it?"  
  
"No, I told Arnold that they were from a friend of mine. But I'm afraid that if we don't find her before tonight that he'll think he's been stood-up. I wonder where she could've have gone off to?"  
  
Both of them pondered where Helga could've have gone silently. Suddenly Phoebe jumped up from her seat with a burst of excitement.  
  
"I think I know!" Phoebe made for the front door and grabbed Lila's hand. "Hopefully if we hurry, we can still find her there!"  
  
"But where are we going Phoebe?"  
  
"To the place where this all started...."  
  
Quickly making their way over two blocks to abandoned park behind the old Urban Tots preschool, the girls found a sorrowful Helga sitting on an old weather park bench. The blonde was huddled over slightly, silently shedding tears while peering at her treasured locket. Upon hearing her name she hastily wiped her face clean and stowed her locket back in its hiding place.  
  
"Helga! I was so worried! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Phebes. But what does SHE want?" Scowled Helga as she caught sight of Lila  
  
"She wants to talk to you about your letter to Arnold and about what happened today!"  
  
Still feeling a bit unsure of herself, Lila walked cautiously up to Helga. She then asked Phoebe if she could talk alone to Helga for a moment, and the petite Asian readily agreed. But before Lila had even a chance of saying how sorry she was about the whole mess, Helga snapped at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be preparing for your big date with Football head?"  
  
"Helga, I'm sorry about what happened today. I didn't know that was your valentine I gave him. Please for..."   
  
"What? Forgive you? Is that what you want? Fine then, I forgive you! Now go bother somebody else and leave me alone!"  
  
"You're not listening to me Helga. I told Arnold that letter was from a friend of mine. As I was trying to say Helga, If you still want a chance at Arnold you are going to have to forgive him for jumping to conclusions. He is still hoping that 'Cecile' will meet him tonight at Chez Paris. Please don't lose hope in him now, especially after all the effort you've made! Besides don't you owe yourself...and Arnold...to be finally true about your feelings?" Implored Lila.  
  
Helga felt a surge of anger well up in her chest that was directed at the freckled girl. How dare little Miss Pollyanna go lecturing her about Arnold! How dare she...of all the people on Earth tell HER what to do! Unconsciously, Helga balled her hands into fists and felt an undeniable urge to inflict pain upon Lila. Fortunately, something in Helga saw the truth in Lila's words and called for Helga to lays down her arms. Finally, the emotional poison subsided and Helga felt her brutish facade fading from her along with all the pent up fury towards Lila.  
  
"You're right Lila. Please tell Arnold that I'll meet him at Chez Paris...I just hope I can bring myself to spill my guts." Helga said while doing her best not to fight back her reaming tears.  
  
"I know you can Helga! Believe in yourself and Arnold!"   
  
Then without so much as word from Helga, Lila gave her the biggest hug she could muster. Beyond shocked Helga just stood frozen in the girl's arms, trying to make sense of what just happened. Pulling away Lila flashed Helga a knowing smirk and nodded.  
  
"Now I must call back Arnold...Good Luck Helga! Called Lila as she turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks Lila." The blonde muttered back.  
  
Turning to her best friend a smiling Helga laid her right hand on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"Allons-nous Phoebe, Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire!" *  
  
"Oui Madam!" Replied Phoebe.  
  
With the conflict between Lila and Helga resolved, the two girls headed for Phoebe's home to prepare for what was to come.  
  
*translation: Let's go Phoebe, we have much work to do!  
**translation: Yes Ma'am!  
  
***So.... what does everyone think of the new chapter? Please let me know how I'm doing so far! But before I go, I solemly swear that if you review my fic I will write more! (And I won't take a MONTHS a time to do it!) Ja Matte Minna-san!*** 


	5. Love means never having to say

Cupid Wears A Pink Ribbon Chp 5  
  
Go ahead and enjoy the chapter! Be sure to read the note at the bottom!  
  
Once home Helga and Phoebe, dashed upstairs without delay to ready themselves for their dates latter on that evening. Barely able to contain her excitement, Helga flew to her closet to snatch that infamous pink dress that she had worn when 'Cecile' and Arnold had last met. Phoebe let out a tiny giggle as her best friend quickly traded her school clothes for the dress. Once Helga had on her outfit, Phoebe had her sit down so she could her style her hair. Taking the golden locks in her hands phoebe brushed them into a loose pile waves that covered her one eye rather seductively. Taking a moment to survey her work, Phoebe then added the final touch-a pair of pearl earrings that were borrowed from Phoebe's mother and Helga's pink ribbon.  
  
"Wow Helga! You look stunning! Arnold won't be able to keep his eyes off you for sure!"  
  
"You think so Phebes?"  
  
Phoebe then added with a sly smirk, "I bet every dollar I have on it!"  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold had just arrived at Chez Paris. The waiter came by to see if he wanted anything while he waited for 'Cecile', but he declined the man's offer. Even though they were supposed to be meeting each other for dinner, Arnold hardly had any appetite for a meal for his stomach was too busy turning about inside him to be bother with the prospect of eating. With each passing second he grow more edgy awaiting her arrival and anxiously glanced out the window while playing with some of the silverware left out on the table. When he had all too fully engrossed himself in a makeshift game of table hockey, he heard a set of footsteps headed towards and so he peered up to see to see that his mystery date had arrived.  
  
"Bon Soir Arnold! How are you this evening?" She said with a devious wink thrown in his direction.  
  
"Well…I…I…I'm doing great! Let me get your chair!"  
  
Running over to the other end of the table, Arnold pulled out Cecile's chair for her and let her sit herself before going back to the opposite end of the table. Arnold then took a rather long gaze at her, edger to find out he who this lovely angel really was. Helga however, grew slightly uncomfortable with him staring at her like he was for there was such an unknown power behind it. Unable to bear his eyes fixed on her she picked up the menu in front of her and leafed through it. Reacting to her sudden concealment Arnold too grabbed his menu.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join me tonite Arnold."  
  
"I'm glad you invited me! I had almost thought that I'd never see you again Cecile"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that mon chére! Please pardon my abrupt departure the last time we met…It was rather rude of me…"  
  
Arnold saw her turn her head down towards he lap as she spoke those words to him. He pressed his lips together slightly before he reached for the box that he stashed beneath the table and presented to her.  
  
"It's ok, after all I wasn't a complete gentleman myself last either! Trying to have a two dates at the same time! But here! Please take this!"  
  
Taking the package from him, Helga looked at for a moment before lifting the lid. Inside the box, she found a hard cover book of Shakespearian sonnets and more surprisingly…her old shoe that she had left behind! Momentarily her eyes fluttered at seeing it there.  
  
"You had kept it for so long? But why?"  
  
"I think I kept it as some sort of weird souvenir…"  
  
'A souvenir?" Helga giggled softly "How endearing!"  
  
Feeling flattered by the gesture, she politely thanked him for keeping her shoe safe and for the book. Just then the waiter arrived to take their orders, so Arnold took the liberty for ordering for the both of them. After he did so they continued to chat on merrily until their meals arrive and they each picked nervously at them as the evening wore on. Arnold then summed up his courage and set out to finally ask the question that had been in his mind since he had seen her last.  
  
"So why is it is that you couldn't tell who you were last time?"  
  
Helga nearly fell out of her seat as he spoke. She had come here with the intent to bare her soul but now she was contemplating feeling to the forest corner of the Earth. Gulping rather loudly she tried to form a reply to his question, but no words came when she caught her eyes meeting his. Seeing Arnold there before here, so eager to hear her answer didn't help her much either. With a sigh, Helga closed her eyes in desperate maneuver to regain control over her fluttering heartbeat. Arnold watched her as she attempted to steady herself, and nearly regretted asking her, for he didn't think it cause her so much distress. When Helga reopened her eyes, she caught sight of Arnold face staring back at her again, but this time with such tender concern that it helped strengthen her resolve.  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold, I wanted to tell you but I feared that you wouldn't be too pleased with me if I did…"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because if you knew who I really was, you might never want to see me again…and I don't think I could stand it!" Helga sighed and then felt a warm hand on hers in calm reassurance the owner spoke to her.  
  
"I promise, no matter what you say to me now I will not leave you here alone."  
  
Feeling a lump form in her throat and her eyes start to sting with tears that she carefully held in check she withdrew her hand. Exhaling the stale air in her lungs, Helga looked him in the eyes and clenched her hands around her silk napkin in her lap.  
  
"Very well then…but I need you to swear that you shall never speak of this to another living soul so long as you live."  
  
Arnold nodded and waited for her to say her name to him. However Helga had thought of something a little more flagrant. Grasping the loose end of her bow, she tugged at it, and as the hair fell down her face she shook it free until her eyes met his in intense stare. Arnold's mind went spinning…was what he beheld before him true? Was his 'Cecile' really Helga G. Pataki? Stammering, he returned her glare and searched his dizzied brain for answers that did not come. Could it be some horrible joke? It had to be, for Helga couldn't possibly be so taken with him as she made out to be in all those valentines! After all this was the same girl that torture him day in and out for years! It just had to be another one of her tricks, he was sure of it!  
  
"HELGA! That was YOU Helga? I guess I should be impressed with all that you did just to taunt me, huh?!" Bellowed Arnold as he stood up from the table pointing an accusatory finger at her.  
  
Helga could scarcely believe what he was saying to her! To think that when she finally finds her courage, that something so terrible as this happens! It certainly wasn't the reaction she had hoped for, but some small part of her thought of how she might just have deserved his contempt in return for all the malice she had mistakenly unleashed upon him. Unable to stem the tide of tears any longer, she backed out from her seat and removed something from inside her blouse.  
  
"If that is what you think, then you can have this! I …I won't be needing it any more!" She cried as she tossed him her beloved locket and ran out the door.  
  
Arnold stood there with for a moment looking dumbfounded with the locket in his hands. Examining it further, he opened it to see that her locket had the very same inscription that the one his grandfather was carrying around some time ago. Then it occurred to him that this was the very same locket! Arnold felt his heart sink when he read the inscription quietly to himself.  
  
"Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart Love, Helga G. Pataki"  
  
"Oh…Helga…what have I done?" He groaned before he set off after her disappearing from through the lighted city streets.  
  
(9/25/04) A long, long time I started this story as a way of sort of distracting myself from a rather unpleasant slightly sticky interpersonal problem I was having with somebody I was a little too concerned with. I always meant to finish, but I think after I 'solved things' with said person I felt unmotivated to do so. It took alot out of me and I wasn't in the mood for 'happy endings'. The thing is I think some people out there really would like to see an ending to this and so I say this: I'm willing to try. I make no promises as when exactely but it won't take longer than a month provided my classes don't own me. If you are reading this and you think it deserves a better conclusion, please free to leave a comment or a suggestion. 


End file.
